Dylan McCarthy
Dylan McCarthy is a 16 year old teen who is known for his grounded videos. He has been created by TheJojuan4444 in 2013, and Dylan has been grounded for many reasons. TheJojuan4444 though has made Dylan The Movie 1 in 2014, and has made Dylan 2, Dylan 3: Schools Out, and now in the making, Dylan 4: The D-Vengers. His grounded videos hasn't been renewed by the creator himself in a while, but people still make some like LouieLouie95 and etc. Family Kate McCarthy and Diesel McCarthy (parents) TJ McCarthy (older brother) Cathy McCarthy (little sister) Hubert McCarthy (baby brother) Friends: Emily, Kyle, Aaron, and Eric (Eric has been added in the cast since Dylan 3: Schools Out) Bio Name: Dylan McCarthy Voice: Eric Born: September 18th, 1999 Age: 16 Dylan's Dad: Diesel, Young Guy (Skyler Hawkins' version) Dylan's Mom: Kate, Ivy (Skyler Hawkins' version) TJ: David/Evil Genius/Zack Cathy: Shy Girl Favorite Color:Yellow, Red, Green, Orange, Brown, Purple, Grey Favorite Food: McDonald's, Pizza Hut, Burger King, Taco Bell, Wendy's, KFC, Doritos, Crackers, Ice Cream, Chocolate Bars, Pepsi, Red Bull, Coca-Cola, Cheetos, Popcorn, Girlfriend: Emily Movolvoski Friends: Emily Movolvoski, Aaron, Kyle, Andrew, Adrianna, Eric Smith, Erika, Warren Cook Enemies: Alexei Borodin, Andy Panda, Barney the Purple Dinosaur, Nathan Pearson,Tregan, Diesel Clark, Paul Johnson, Diesel Dawson Favorite Movie: Disney Movies, Nickelodeon movies, Cartoon Network movies, The Hobbit, Ice Age, Rio, Horror Movies, Jurassic Park, Star Wars Movies, Pixar Movies, Batman movies, The Nut Job, The Lego Movie, Harry Potter, Madagascar, Shrek, Shark Tale, Flushed Away, Spiderman Movies, Happy Feet, Dolphin Tale, Pokemon Movies, Marvel Movies, Diary of a Wimpy Kid, Wreck-It Ralph, Despicable Me, Turbo, The Smurfs, Hotel Transylvania, Free Birds, Transformers Trilogy, Pacific Rim Favorite TV Shows: SpongeBob SquarePants, Phineas and Ferb, Fish Hooks, Kim Possible, Johnny Test, Jimmy Neutron, Ed, Edd, n' Eddy, Gravity Falls, T.U.F.F Puppy, Rocket Power, Fanboy and Chum Chum, Planet Sheen, Tom and Jerry, Codename: Kids Next Door, Johnny Bravo, Pokemon, Doraemon, Uncle Grandpa, Sanjay and Craig, Rocko's Modern Life, Dexter's Laboratory, Robot and Monster, Power Rangers, The Amazing World of Gumball, Adventure Time, Regular Show, The Fairly OddParents Favorite Animal: Crocodiles/Alligators, Giraffes, African Elephants, Snakes, Lions, Tigers, Bears, Sea Snakes, Jaguars, Monkeys Favorite Subject: Math, Art, Science, Physical Education, Spelling Least Favorite Subject: None Likes: Art, Science, Physical Education, Video Games, Giraffes, Monkeys, Snakes, Tigers, Boy Stuff, McDonald's, Burger King, Coca-Cola, Pepsi, Red Bull, KFC, 3DS. 2DS, Wii, PS1, PS2, PS3, PS4, Basketball, Soccer, Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon, YTV, Disney XD, Disney Channel, Youtube, Facebook, SpongeBob Squarepants, Rocko's Modern Life, Phineas and Ferb, Uncle Grandpa, Adventure Time, Regular Show, Codename: Kids Next Door, The Amazing World of Gumball, Gangnam Style, Just Dance, Karate, Super Mario Bros., Donkey Kong Country, Halo, Minecraft, Michael Jackson, Green Day, Roblox, One Direction, Bubble Bobble, Mortal Kombat, Angry Birds Dislikes: Getting Grounded, Getting Suspended, Getting Expelled, Nappies, Baby Shows, Barney the Purple Dinosaur, Caillou, Dora the Explorer, Educational Video Games, PBS Kids, Nick Jr., Disney Junior, Cbeebies, Girl Stuff, Getting Detention, The Wiggles Category:Characters Category:Males Category:1999 Births Category:Troublemakers Category:Big Time Troublemakers Category:Non troublemakers Category:Grounded people Category:Ungrounded People Category:Male Characters Category:Sons Category:Nice characters Category:The Hobbit Fans Category:Sometimes troublemakers Category:June Births Category:Good Characters Category:Super Mario fans Category:Former Troublemakers Category:Phineas and Ferb Fan Category:Doraemon fans